Toradora Right in front of your Eyes
by LeBret
Summary: An exercise on character development during that third High School year, when Ryuuji and Taiga were apart.
1. Chapter 1

_**From the author:** Quick advice: English is not my first language, so besides grammatical errors that I'll try to avoid as I can, some expressions and choice of words may sound alien so I apologize beforehand. I have a previous Mass Effect on hold for some time, since it became really big to grasp all it was demanding, although I intend to fix its problems and give it a good ending. This one here, however, is a short one so I hope it will run smoothly. As one starts a fic out of love for a franchise, I hope Toradora fans will recognize details on this fic that, however poorly written as they may have been, can bring them back to remember why the original material was such a sweet little gem with lots of things to love about. The setting is a bit after Taiga's departure to solve her family issues. I'm still reading the original light novel, but at least in the anime there was a gap about how this lost third High School year had passed for Ryuuji and the other characters. Ryuuji also had at the three or two last episodes a character development that I would have liked to see what it could bring into their relationships dynamics. Hope you enjoy._

 **Toradora === Right in front of your Eyes**

by LeBret Norris

 **Chapter 01 === Broken Heart Duo**

"Takasu? Err... Hey, Takasu!"

"Eh?"

Two bloodshot eyes rose suddenly as waking from the slumber of Death. A powerful gloomy atmosphere washed the neighboring desks utterly creeping out other Ohashi High School's Third Year students. Kitamura Yusaku, the current Student Council President, however, was from a long time immune to the unconscious aura emanating from his classmate Takasu Ryuuji. His savage appearance has kept hidden from most people a very honest and caring young man, but in Kitamura's own countenance there was only clear concern for his best friend.

"Let's walk home together later? It's been a while."

A very pale face and narrow cruel-looking eyes turned, producing a wave of goosebumps around. A "Plec!" as the chalk loudly went apart, and Class 3-C's Homeroom Teacher, Koigakubo Yuri (age 30, single) turned trembling from the board where her last instructions before lunch break were written.

"Maybe next time, Kitamura... I... guess I'm not good company these days..."

From his far right, a quick worried glance from Takasu's magenta-headed first crush, Kushieda Minori. From left, a bit behind, ("Oh, look, such a pleading look from Minori-chan to Takasu-kun. Ironic how late it came since it's not for her attentions he longs for anymore... And neither for mine, anyway...") The High School's apex of Beauty, the teen model Kawashima Ami, sighs in a bored manner, but a elusive shadow darkened her fair features for a moment.

"It has nothing to do about good company, Takasu,HA!... Or maybe... I could be in need of one, in fact. Come on. I was thinking about chatting a bit in order to cheer you up but I really could use a friendly ear too, if you may?"

"...Ok, pal, thanks..."

"That's the spirit!" "WAP!" as a slap sounds lively at Takasu's fallen shoulders. "United in sorrow and brotherly friendship, we, the Broken Heart Duo, endure! HAH!"

"Dude, you're so loud..." Hisamitsu mutters annoyed.

"What's up, Noto-kun? Wanna come and make it a Broken Heart Trio?

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN..." The bespectacled boy holds his tone, glances around, quickly at the rough direction of his conflicted crush, Kihara Maya, and just pouts. "Pass..."

"This Class suddenly is so full of Teen Drama lately... Oh, you guys should just drop it, anyway. It´s not like you are some bunch of old people suddenly aware they will never find true love by any means...OUCH!"

"SHUT UP, HARUTA!" Most of the class gave the foolhardy and well-known fool (and the only happy bastard with a girlfriend) Haruta Koji evil eyes up to par to Takasu Ryuuji's himself! The meanest one went along with a viciously thrown chip of chalk at his forehead...

"What's wrong with this teacher..." Ryuuji facepalms tiredly...

At the break, the empty chair in front of Ryuuji got him spacing out for a while, his hands kept holding his usual self-homemade bento. "Wonder if she's eating healthily..." He sighs and is taken from his reveries by the three other boys who came to eat with him. "Yo, Takasu!"

It has been already two weeks since the Force of Nature known as the Legendary Palmtop Tiger had seemingly vanished from their lives, in order to try and rebuilt bridges with her family, leaving a metaphorical absence much larger than her small frame.

So much of it was true to Ryuuji... He had such a lonely life before High School, but just about one or two months ago his desk would be suddenly surrounded by Kushieda's energetic antics, Kawashima would be grumbling annoyed about some foolish thing or giving calculated and wondrous smiles depending if she had her "Good Girl Mask" on or off... And he would have still those big feline eyes staring him intensely... and probably calling him names too.

"Ara ara ara, what a beautiful bento you have there, Takasu-kun!" Haruta half-sticks his head ahead of Ryuuji, staring intensely at the later's lunch.

"Want some? Not really hungry today, anyway..." The bento is offered half-heartedly to his colleague. For lower that Ryuuji's spirits would be, it certainly was a shame to allow good food going to waste. He has cooked each day in an automated way lately, but Yasuko should eat well anyway, and he got the habit to make food enough for three for some reason...

"Takasu's culinary skills are getting famous! Gimme a bite, Koji. I'll write a review about it one day!" Hisamitsu said with a pencil put on one ear and a notebook at hand in a classic "reporter-like" fashion.

"If it's so, thanks! Itadakimasu! WOOOOAHH, but it's DELICIOUS!"

"Dude, it's awesome! Do you really prepare stuff like this every day, Ryuuji?!"

"Well, it's nothing really..."

"Nonsense, Takasu!" Yusaku adjusted his lenses business-like, declaring: "I've being fortunate for experiencing Takasu-kun's skills for a few years and I gotta say it's always first class!"

"It had to be! He was supposed to be feeding a tiger with it! HA...Oi? Ouch! Again?!"

"Ami-Tan?!"

Kawashima, Maya and Nanako were passing by when the former model lost her composure for a bit, smacking Haruta's head from behind. No "Good Girl" at all at that moment, "Just shut up, you fool!", as she glared at him.

"Oh! Sorry, Takasu..."

"It's ok, Haruta..."

"Humph! Annoying..." The "real" Ami-chan turns her perfect head and hair and leaves with her entourage.

All eyes naturally followed the slender girl's departure while a fist knocked slightly at Ryuuji's side.

"Ah? Kushieda?"

She had not talked much to him recently and he finally understood why well enough. Things were said during Valentine's Day that changed everything, or at least showed just how much things had changed already, while he was oblivious to most of it.

"Your food is top notch, buddy! You got a gift to make people happy, to diminish it would be a waste, Takasu-kun, remember that."

Her face was clear, her big eyes had such a defenseless sympathy! He heard her praise said in a uncharacteristic calm voice, maybe with a hint of accumulated worries and grief underneath it. Some time before he would be overwhelmed by his awkwardness and by the sheer weight of his crush for her. Now he was a bit happier than he just was because his friend would still come up for him like that.

"I see, thank you."

She nods, hits her palm in a martial-artist-like manner. "HI!" and leaves.

"Damn you, guy! Why the girls are all about Takasu nowadays?! It's botching completely my High School Student experience, you know?" Hisamitsu drops his head, sulking.

"Maybe you should learn how to cook?"

0000000

Both young men walked home talking amenities, studying schedules and such. Ryuuji had no said intention to go to College, he had no right to ask for more support from Yasuko, no matter her opinions on the topic. Kitamura had already heard (and expressed himself against it) enough about it previous times. At the moment he was making turns around but not poking in it, for what Ryuuji was relieved, but he knew something was coming, maybe Kitamura was waiting for a better time to speak his mind. For someone so earnest as his friend, and quite a fool and surprisingly flamboyant at times, he could be difficult to read.

"Here, Ryuuji!"

"Oh...Ok"

Oh, the "Kitamura's Brooding Spot", at a concrete staircase descending till the canal. The case was serious, it seemed. Last time Yusaku chose to think about life by the river bed, the boy got himself a Yankee-style bleached hair, in a desperate cry for help, menacing to throw up all his life until then for having experimented utter rejection by Student Council's former president, Kano Sumire.

He got better.

"I got news from Kano..."

Kind of...

Ryuuji had sat already, turning to look at his friend.

"Listening."

"Hum...Nothing really personal, you see? She asked about Council and School matters, told about her new routine at College and how she was dealing with a totally new lifestyle, independent in America... What a girl!..."

"Independent", Taiga was pursuing this too, sometime before their relationship had flipped 180 degrees and she ultimately felt she had to leave him behind to become exactly it, Ryuuji mused. It was a pain, but he felt some pride for her also. Ryuuji wondered if he could recognize similar feelings in Yusaku's expression as he talked facing the setting sun.

"Nothing personal, eh? I see... "

Yusaku side looked his friend, amused with his unusual sharpness.

"Yeah...It's a drag... We both know of each other feelings, but had no time to talk further about them. I guess she still doesn't want to make me suffer, or give me hope or... I don't know."

"I know you do... Well, when are you going then, Yusaku?"

Now fully turned to Ryuuji, Kitamura had his eyes large behind his round glasses.

"I said nothing about going to America, Takasu..."

"Ex-President was harsh but I don't believe she was wrong about you, Yusaku..."

Ryuuji gets up, puts his hands into his pockets to keep them from the increasingly cold breeze and went on simply: "Once knowing your feelings were reciprocated, of course you would never give up on her! Maybe it's a fool errand to decide changing your life for a High School crush, but if Kano-san can value Kitamura's feelings then she might be worth the try..."

"She is..."

"But!"

"..."

Ryuuji pokes a finger against his friend's chest and pierces him with his intense eyes.

"I share her worryings about you. Simply leaving your future and dreams behind to run after her, begging for her to love you back is rather foolish, ungrateful to your parents, and honestly, under you."

Yusaku's was a bit crestfallen during Ryuuji's rant, but raised his face at that last part.

"Despite of my looks, I'm not the sharpest pencil in the drawer. You are! I know you will do it, but in a proper way. That's who you are! You had always taken care of everybody, always had everything planned gently and discreetly beforehand... However eccentric you act sometimes, you always know better, don't you? When Taiga made her messed up confession to you one year ago, you got her, right? You made your way to not hurt her feelings..."

"Do you mean when she started mumbling praises about you? It wasn't even difficult to get what was going on, didn't you?..." Yusaku said with a sly smile.

Ryuuji's eyes opened surprised and he blushed slightly. "This guy..." He thought, his hand pulling down his bangs over his eyes, flustered.

"Even when you had seemingly lost it and went all Kurosaki Ichigo with that bleached hair, it was just a ruse to put down your chances at the election, you said it yourself, making people believe you became a delinquent or something... You were in reality just waiting for Kano-san to step in to confront her feelings, right?"

"Well, now I wonder if I was ever so transparent."

Ryuuji gives a playful punch in his friend.

"I know you figured out what to do. But if it wasn't something big you wouldn't care talking to me about it and would do it anyway! I'm glad you trusted me and I wanna hear all about it!"

"Well... we have to go home, don't we? You have to make dinner to your mother."

"Won't you join us then? Give your home a call, it should be alright."

"Why do you say that?

"I guess I'm good with your father after Yasuko and I had butted in to have your hair black again!"

"HA HA HA, you right! Let's get going then"

0000000

The young men walked side by side against the chilling beginning of the night in better spirits than before.

"Hey, Ryuuji!"

"What?"

"Did I really looked like Ichigo?"

"Not at all."

"And am I eccentric?"

"And a nudist!"

"That's mean, man!"

"You know you deserve it!"

"...Ryuuji, tonight I imagined I would lend you a ear about your problems... Turned out you are hearing me instead,... arigato."

"We are friends, sorry for not noticing your troubles before they came up."

"That was my fault only, really. So... BROKEN HEARTS DUO FOREVER!? Give me a brofist!"

"FOREVER, Yusaku? Think about it, really?"

"Oops! My bad!"

"And of course I'll support you. I owe you anyway..."

"How come again?"

Ryuuji's hand went inside his back pocket.

"Here, look! Still got those rice coupons you gave me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ===Possible Dragon**

Saturday morning, Ryuuji was a bit off from his habitual shopping routes. He was planning a different treat for later. He and his friend Kitamura Yusaku came up with the a idea of a "Conjoint Studying Brainstorm" today. Takasu could do well enough with his usual ingredients, but after his one-sided psychological showdown against Kitamura's Grandmother's magnificent bentos some time ago, he was still wary about the competition.

"Well, there's the train station, where was that grocery store?..."

"Yo! Takasu! You around here?"

"Eh? Ah! Good morning Haruta. Good morning to you too, it's nice to meet you again."

Haruta Koji and his probably undeserved sweet and cute girlfriend were off to enjoy the clear cool morning. Her house was nearby so they gladly walked Ryuuji to the store he was looking for.

"Did you came all the way here to buy stuff for cooking for Kitamura?! Dude, I know you're into this stuff, but this is entering severely into girlfriend territory, you know?"

("What?!")

Haruta's girl widened her eyes as understanding something.

"E-er-r... Koji-kun... You should not expose your friends like this...Who are we to judge?..." She said, purple as a plum.

("WHAT?!")

"No-No-No, Honeybun." Haruta gestured and said, deadpan, "You seem to be misunderstanding something..."

("YOU ARE THE ONE CAUSING THE MISUNDERSTANDINGS!")

"UWAAA! A FIEND!"

"Ta-Takasu! Your eyes! You are scaring my girl, dude!"

A little ahead, a colorful signboard caught Ryuuji's attention. Following his gaze, Haruta saw a little corner store.

"Oh, Takasu, haven't you seen the new Bento Shop yet?"

"New Bento Shop?" He said distractedly... Taiga had been buying most of her meals from here before she left...

"You guys mind if I stop here a minute?"

"Do you want to look inside? Sure, no problem."

Ryuuji was a little inattentive when entering the sparkling-looking shop. "Hey! Haruta-kun, coming in a Saturday?" Haruta, as it turned out, usually bought his meals from there before going School. As having both working parents is an increasingly common situation among families, others from their classmates did the same. A few tables for those who preferred to have their meal on the spot, occupied for some workers not free even at a weekend. Some sets of bentos were exposed behind the counter and other options at displays up ahead.

"Mac Bento?!"

"I've heard it's from the same owner than Sudoh-bucks' Café, the guy is really running for a legal issue..."

An ashen manager with a cap sporting a golden "B" came discreetly next to Haruta: "Excuse me, sir. Is your friend feeling unwell? He is scaring the other costumers..."

"Oi? No, really it's fine, Takasu-kun just...WOAH, Takasu! What's wrong with you?"

"UWAAA! A KILLER!"

("Unforgivable! Unforgivable!"). Ryuuji's eyes madly darted around, ("The lifeless service... Unbalanced meals with fries on bentos getting all soggy and spreading unsaturated fat oil all over it... Those sad, tragic and greasy vegetables... Dust on the floor... Brown spots on the ceiling over the oven... AND THERE'S MOOOOOLD!")

After that, things got a bit messy...

0000000

"WUAHAHAHA! STOP IT YOU'RE KILLING ME! UFF... UUUFFF... (Breathe). And then... And then..."

"Could you stop? You're scaring Inko-chan!... Well... Then a policewoman on her day off pulled a shock gun and..."

"MUFUFUFUFUUU... But it was after... was after..."

"YES! It WAS after I managed to pry out a mop from one of the employees to start brushing the ceiling! Get a hold of yourself, will ya?"

"Water, let me have water..."

"And everyone got so mad. I don't even remember have seen Haruta-kun angry before! I doubt he will let her girlfriend anywhere near me ever again."

"Well, you can't say they had no reasons..."

Both friends were already set at the short table in order to study. Telling his tale to Kitamura made Ryuuji terribly abashed. Pulling his bangs down he managed to muster: "Yeah, but...there was mold..."

"MMMMFWAHAHAH!...Oops! Sorry!"

Muffled noises from behind the screen door made them shut up. Waking Yasuko after she came from a night of work was a big NO at that household...

They attacked the books then. Last time Yusaku was at his home, Ryuuji noticed him giving long looks to the pile of annotations at a corner in his room. Those were a valued prize he and Kushieda won by brawling at a race (...really, that was what happened...) at the end of the Cultural Festival last year. They belonged to the stern Student Council Ex-President Kano Sumire. A Beauty with all the physical requisites from the classical Yamato Nadesico with the soul of a drill sergeant. Nevertheless she was the owner of his friend's affections.

"I could lend them if you want... But, I don't know... Letting you alone with that amount of Ex-President's handwriting... You may do something weird."

"HAH! Jerk!"

"No! That's what I'm trying to avoid, man!"

With this kind of exchange, they kept working hard. Kitamura had noticed before Ryuuji wouldn't have to study like this if he had no intention to enter College after graduation. While Yusaku excelled on Physics and Math, Ryuuji's was par with him in economics, and excelled him on chemistry and biology. It was really a shame financial conditions had his friend to not even considering going ahead with his studies.

"Ryuuji... Sorry."

"Hum?"

"I have to ask, what do you plan to do after High School? I know you said you'll look for a job and help out Obasan, but... What about Aisaka?"

The pencil escapes from Ryuuji's hand. "...What about..."

"Marriage, Ryuuji, marriage. Come on, I've let you help me. Please, allow me doing the same, even if it's just listening. Do you have any doubts she will come back?"

If Ryuuji really thought about it, why should he be sure that Taiga would return? Why after reuniting with her family (with a new little brother or sister to be born, even!), living comfortably, having met new people... Why would she return to this shady place? Why would she return to someone without a future like him to fulfill the promises they've made each other while knee-deep in a frozen muddy river?

He pressed his eyes against his palms. He didn't have to think. "She will come back."

"And then what?"

"Don't know..."

He looks at his hands as surprised to see them. "If it was just me... If it was only me and Yasuko... Once I made a vow to Taiga, even before she loved me, even before I knew I already loved her deep in my heart..."

"A vow?"

"I would... I will stay always by her side, she will never be alone anymore. If she is a Tiger then I would become the Dragon, who ancient legends always describe as their equals."

"Ryuuji...That's cheesy, man!"

"BAKA! WHY DO YOU FORCE CONFESSIONS OUT OF PEOPLE IF..." BANG!

A kick against Yasuko's door from the deeps of her slumber made the boys silent again.

"Fufu... Sorry, Ryuuji! Listen, why do you think there will be any problem about it then?"

Ryuuji was surprised, Yusaku didn't seem worried anymore, but curiously amused.

"Are you mocking me? I can't try University, I will never have Yasuko getting sick trying to pay my tuition charges again. I want to take my mother from that night job of hers as soon as I can. But how I can make up to Taiga? She says she is rich and would never need to work, but her father just bankrupted and her mother has another family already. How could I not be ready to assume and take care of her properly, giving the life she deserves? How could I not be able to do at least this?"

The Student Council's President set his glasses and grabbed his friend shoulder firmly.

"Listen, Ryuuji, look at me. The vow you made to Aisaka-chan has a flaw!"

"...what?"

"Aisaka-chan being a tiger and you being a dragon? Dragons are lizards, I guess? Gigantic lizards soaring the skies without wings. With domains from mysterious palaces at the bottom of the Seas till up high above, at the Heavenly Gates? Ryuuji... Dragons, differently from tigers, are Impossible Creatures..."

Ryuuji was pale and his mind empty... Why was his friend saying this...

"But!"

"Eh?"

"Dragons are indeed Impossible Creatures, but here you are in front of me! And because you are in front of me, yes! Ryuuji, I do believe you can realize Impossible Things!"

"..."

"Your father was a Yakusa who left your mother pregnant as a teenager, she abandoned her home, made some terrible choices for someone so young to make in order to keep you. How that kind of history usually ends? What should had happened to her? Or to you? What kind of person should you be today following plain cold logic? You have taken care of yourself, of this house, of your mother since you were what? Five? Six? Is it even possible? But you did!"

"The Tiger, even more a wounded one, is the most ferocious and dangerous beast in the jungle. It leads a life of destruction only stopped by its death. You saved Aisaka, maybe as much as she saved you. She had opened herself to the World in a way that anyone who just saw her as the Palmtop Tiger would never believe it possible, and I should include her family on this. You are the one that can truly walk beside her, Ryuuji."

"Kawashima was able to break her mask for you two. Kushieda, I was surprised, did the same. You even saved me!"

"I don't really know what you will do, but I can return the words you had said to me, my friend. If its you, I believe you can set things right without even thinking! That's who you are. That's your gift and you should embrace it!"

Ryuuji's forearm felt moist from a few tears he let out. When was the last time he cried? As a boy, when discovered he would never have a father like others kids? Or at the first time he tried to help a completely passed out Yasuko out of the floor but was just too small yet?

When Taiga was with him, he could see their happiness so clearly, so close, looking at the stars from that window at his Grandparents' house. She left so suddenly, however, and he had to come back to his life as if it had never happened... He had so many doubts he couldn't word them even to himself.

Kitamura's words resounded those last ones Kushieda had said to him. He cried now after so much time not out of despair but for finally even accepting the possibility... Was he indeed like they saw him? He hasn't even dared to dream anymore. Could he really have all that happiness? Could he really want all this?...

("Could I?...")

Separated by a old and scrupulously clean screen door, mother and son cried silently. Yasuko barely holding her sobbing, not wanting the boys to discover since when she was awake...

0000000

 **Author's Notes:** The "Bento Wars" happened during Toradora's OVA, if you hadn't seen it, you should.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03===Dragon Rice Balls Z**

That night Ryuuji slept very little. Laid upon his futon, he stared the ceiling silently. As if he strengthened his eyes fiercely enough, he could scare away the roof and, by the same way, his limits...

"..."

"Tomorrow I'll scrub you good..."

Next school day was a bit disquieting at Ohashi High, and Ryuuji was the cause. Not because of being scary, people knew that, being truth or not. Matter was the he managed to get a NEW level on creeping people out. He not only gave angry looks, now he downright GLARED at people!

While before he would wander occupied by his thoughts and trying to make his face less conspicuous hiding it with his bangs, students would now shout at the hallway when he entered the building, some pleading mercy.

"I did it! I confess! I did it! Please forgive me! I'll never do it again!"

"What are you talking about, man? So loud..."

"I'll give back the money I borrowed from Shota-kun, I swear! The DVDs too!"

"What do I have to do with it? Who is Shota, anyway?"

"I used a mirror and had a peek at her panties! Don't kill me!"

"Why would it matter to me... Wait! Whose panties?"

People came complaining to Koigakubo-Sensei, even the inspector was freaking out.

"T-T-Takasu-kun?"

"Yes, Sensei, is something the matter?"

"No, it's the other way around, is anything wrong with YOU?"

"Not really...but if you have the time, I would like to talk about my career plans again."

"Sure. Great. After class. Looking forward it. He he..."

"Thanks"

0000000

"No, Mom. I don't want to do the bikini shooting. I'm at school yet, it's too risqué. I know its a great gig, i know. Well, we've already talked about it. I don't want...Look, I gotta go, call you later, ok?"

"Humpf, why does she still...WAAAHHH! TAKASU!"

"Yo!"

Kawashima panicked, struggling out "her spot" between the two vending machines and jumping back to put distance between her and those glaring eyes.

"You fine?" Ryuuji was unswerving, looking at her, then he turned to the vending machine.

"I-I'm fine! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Eh? Sorry, then. Here, catch."

She picks up the iced coffee. "Why this?"

"I owed you. See ya."

("What's the matter with him?!")

Back at the classroom, Ryuuji would stare at Kushieda for a while, she was already scratching trails at her desk with her nails. Hisamitsu decides he can't stand it anymore:

"Damn it, Takasu! You are driving everybody nuts! Here! Tell me then. Why this? What's up on your mind?"

Noto-kun saw turning in his direction those eyes where he found reflected only his own despair. Ryuuji's voice came from somewhere else responding:

"Everything"

0000000

Later, at his room, the young man was resting his chair on its rear legs, dangling lazily near Inko-chan's cage that was just aside by the floor. His thoughts wandered widely from plans for decades ahead, all the obstacles between, and what he might do for dinner next.

And then they would go racing back to Aisaka Taiga, his fiancée.

"Fiancée..." He lets the word roll about in his mouth and heart. That's it. That fierce, loyal, awkward, terrifying girl was his only. And him the same.

He was deeply hurt when she left, although his brain understood the reasoning, although his gentle nature could empathise, he was sore inside. However, how was she? He avoided the thought for his insecurities would put up that nagging little fear, clenching his heart, that she would be better off without him. But right or wrong, one thing remained, he said she would never be alone again... He felt he should do something...

"What do you think Inko-chan? Maybe it's too late to call her? I guess she is avoiding answering my phone..."

"SSS-SSSE" The spastic bird dropped from its perch, rattled its wings as about to have a fit. "SSSEEEEEE..."

"Oh, the phone, Inko-chan! Hold that thought!"

"EHHH?!"

The boy flipped open his phone, it was a message from Yusaku. "A picture? Err... Sheng Long? Why did he send me a Dragon Ball pic?" Under the picture he read, "Pretty cool, right?"

("Cool?...") He regarded the image for a while. Those reptilian eyes... Sheng Long was supposed to be one of the most terrifying beasts in existence, with limitless powers he could use to make reality the craziest wishes of those able to summon him...

It was a creature that could inspire terrible fear but more than that it should inspire awe. Ryuuji looked at those familiar eyes and didn't thought them scary. He thought them powerful...

("Yeah, it is pretty cool...")

"EHHH! SSSEEEHH..."

"Eh? Oh, sorry, Inko-chan! You were about to help me! Come on, buddy! You are my lucky charm! How do you think I should contact Taiga?!"

"SEEEHH...Send nudes?"

"CRASH!"

At the apartment below, the landlady was trying to have some tea peacefully, when a bang of something heavy crashing on the floor above made dust fall over her cup and Takasu-san's boy started shouting at his pet apparently...

She should really rise up their rent... She sighs... But she was too nice a person to do it...

After his bashful explosion at his insufferable bird, Ryuuji got himself musing... He did vowed to be a Dragon for her... Well, for this to work he should really embrace it! Shouldn't he? Cherry red since he never did something like this, having even covered Inko-chan's cage, he prepared himself and took the picture.

"Sent, for whatever comes out from it..."

"And now for cooking some rice balls!"

0000000

Her suitcase still rested next to her bed. She had never fully unpacked, picking what she needed for the day and putting back clothes as they returned clean. Aisaka Taiga was dangling on her chair's rear legs, her feet nonchalantly over a study desk, reading messages at her phone while munching some Pochy.

It was a weird day on that matter... When she left Ohashi High, some weeks before, she received lots of messages from her classmates, most of them ones she really had harassed one time or another... Not that she really was waiting for something like it at all, but... it did gave her some bit fuzzy feeling about it inside...

Today there was another bunch of messages, her heart skipped a bit but there was not even one from that mangy ungrateful dog... There was some from Haruta and Hisamitsu ( she hadn't cared opening messages from those idiots ). But the others were putting her uneasy...

Message 01, Nanako Kashii, age 17, 3-C:

"Maybe you should talk to him. Yes, I honestly think you should..."

Message 02, Kihara Maya, age 17, 3-C:

"It's your responsibility! Do something, Taiga!"

("What's going on over there? It's not like I don't want to call him, it's rather that if I did it...")

She would falter. Although she had set her mind to grow up, to be up on her own feet and fix her family relations, she did it at a terrible expense. While she was set at that chair in her new and comfortable room, she had already planned at least four escape routes, her bag was mostly ready, had always money set apart for the bus and train fees. If he ever called her, if something had happened to him...

Kawashima Ami, age 17, 3-C:

"Now you've done it, stupid tiger! He lost it! And it's all your damn fault!"

("That's it!") Taiga was starting to panic, her amber eyes darted from her bag to the wide open window and the street bellow...

Another message.

Ryuuji's message.

She even stopped breathing while opening it...

"UWAAAA!" "CRASH!" "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Taiga? What was it? Are you alright?"

"Ouch! It's ok, mom! It was nothing!"

She had flipped behind and rolled over her had until banging against her bed.

("Baka, baka, baka, baka inu! What is he thinking? What's the deal with this photo? He scared me to death!")

Although she thought this way, her hand went and picked the phone again. Here he was, staring at her. Her dog, her so very stupid dog, staring at her. He was holding his bangs up with a hand while awkwardly taking the picture with the other. His eyes seemed to pierce the screen to find hers. He had written bellow, "wait for me", just this, what did he mean?

It wasn't a new message. It was an answer to her last message to him, when she had sent that photo. The little lonely star at that cold night sky. That little hope she tried to express that against all odds she would make it on her own. She would find her own shine and those who cared about her would be able to see it clearly one day.

He sent a selfie, it wasn't like Ryuuji at all. He was so self-conscious about his appearance, but he was indeed exposing his ferocious eyes. And he was beautiful, a very beautiful and seemingly quite pissed up young man...

One sends a selfie like saying, "watch me, look what I'm doing", and he wrote down "wait for me". Wasn't he the one supposed to be waiting for her to solve her struggles and return to him?

She felt there was a promise there. She kissed the screen and closed the phone.

"Wait for me too, Ryuuji..."

When her mother went to check on her, she froze by the door.

"Taiga?"

"You didn't knock"

"Oh, sorry. Is everything alright?"

"Sure, I'll fetch a glass of water, I'll end this later."

"Ok"

("She is unpacking!") It hadn't escaped Taiga's mother, the meaning of that suitcase at her prodigal daughter room. For the hardest that she feared would be living together again, she loved Taiga and was so happy when she accepted to come! However she was always waiting for the next fight, that moment there would be shouting, things would be said again, mistakes repeated over again, and she would just get the glimpse of her daughter's back as she would turn and run away from her again.

"Hey, brat! I know this game, it's cool."

"Oooh, what do you want, Taiga-san? I wasn't bothering you or anything like that."

"Stop whining! Let's play together! And call me Oneesan for once, brat!"

"...But do I have to keep getting the "brat" thing?"

Her mother gasped, her eyes got a bit wet. She was staying! This time would it work out? There was a reason about it. She knew it. A Mystery. She loved Taiga, but never understood her completely, never got a way to reach to her. She was always so angry and trying to keep everybody away...

An image came to her. Last time her daughter ran from her was different from ever before, she wasn't alone. She grabbed that angry looking boy's arm as if it was a lifeline and dragged him away with her. That scene she would never forget. But she felt that the same boy was probably the reason her Taiga went back to her by her own feet...

("I guess I do really need to have a talk with this Takasu-kun...")

She noticed her daughter's phone on the floor and picked it up. Taiga's behavior made her so stunned, she opened the device and wasn't surprised when the name Ryuuji appeared on the screen.

She clicked to open it.

"UWAAAA! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What happened, Mom?"

"NOTHING! Really, it was nothing!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 === Mail for a Tiger**

"Okaasan! What's this package?" After having kicked up her shoes entering her Mother's home, having just arrived from her new school, Taiga grabbed some fruit and rushed to her room. There she found a unassuming light brown envelope. Turning it around, the logo surprised her. "Ohashi High?"

"It showed up this morning. It was in your name, so I didn't open it. As you requested I didn't make your leaving from there definitive, though I would have done it otherwise... Anyway, if it's something for me to deal with, let me know, right?"

"Sure..."

Opening it up, she was surprised by familiar forms. "Career planning?!" Last time she saw one of those, she had sent it flying by the window. She couldn't imagine why they would send this to her... "That handwriting isn't mine! Why it's on my name... Ryuuji had done it?"

Searching the papers for answers, she found a open letter from "Single Woman"-sensei. She got perched up on her chair and read.

"Aisaka-san, greetings.

This letter is something I send you probably against my better judgment. Your former classmate Takasu Ryuuji asked insistently to do a "simulation" of sorts with a career form he answered having you in mind. You know the objective of such documents is to help us, teachers, to guide your decisions concerning desired careers and the most realistic ways for you, our students, to achieve them.

But you are not longer my student, of course. You have new and competent teachers watching for your future now, I am sure, and if by conceding to Takasu-kun's requests I went out of line, I do apologize to you and your parents, and promise that it will never happen again.

However, in a personal note, I worry about you, Aisaka-san. I hope this letter find you well and happy. And I do believe, sorry if I am wrong, Takasu-kun cares the same. His reasons he may explain better than myself trying. You know I never had someone who would do such things for me anyway.

My best regards to you and your family.

Koigakubo Yuri

3-C Homeroom Teacher, Ohashi High School."

Taiga's hands automatically reached for a closed letter. It was a bit heavy, and when she opened it a small square of plastic fell on the floor.

She reached it. "Musics to listen with Taiga." Her expression was unreadable, but her small hands shacked a bit while trying to open the letter.

"Taiga,

I hope this get to you on time for White Day, I'm sorry it's not chocolate. I'm sorry if its small. I could not ask more from Koigakubo-sensei since she was already sending this for you.

I owe you an explanation. I walked one of these days next to Our Holy Lady's Orphanage. Those kids were having such a good time outside. I wondered if any of those toys was sent by "Santa", last Christmas. Next thing I did those brats received a whole lot of chocolate treats at the other day. So if you wondered about what happened to all the chocolate you should receive, now you know.

I've realized Christmas was the only thing I've ever seen you happy and excited about, excluding next meals, of course. I've seen your eyes shining talking about those children... I wondered if that feeling could go on beyond, you know, the holidays, and it became this idea.

I miss discussing our future with you, I miss you. I know it's a matter of time, and I don't want disregard what you are doing now by any means. I am proud. These papers are just something that came up from my head and I felt I should share with you. I was right to think the school had your current address, but I asked Koigakubo-sensei to send it in my instead cause I don't want to push in.

Hope everything is fine with your family. Yasuko and Inko-chan send their love.

See you soon.

Ryuuji."

Some hours have passed, and the sun was already setting for the night. Taiga's fingers started fidgeting something on her phone. It was her mother's address. She stops, almost throws away the phone. She wavers a bit, brings it close again and makes a call.

"R...Ryuuji?"

"Taiga?"

Later that night she would surprise her mother and stepfather about career plans. In her room, among the College pamphlets her previous homeroom teacher had sent to her, one could read her final recommendation about the forms Ryuuji had given her.

"Pedagogy"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05 ==="You can go."**

"It would be such a pity if she really left School, first Taiga-chan and now Amy-chan! Are you sure, Nanako?"

"Not really, Maya-chan. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but Amy-chan sounded really frustrated talking to her Mother... I'm feeling pretty awful about this..."

"Yeah... Awful... and creepy..."

"Creepy and scary..."

Both: "Creepy and scary?!"

"STOP STARING, TAKASU-KUN!"

"Eh?"

Hisamitsu jumped in and grabbed Ryuuji's collar and started shaking him up in despair. "NO, TAKASU! Not Maya-chan! You will not bewitch her toooo!"

"Excuse me?"

"BEWITCH ME? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BAKAMITSU?! AND WHY ARE YOU USING MY FIRST NAME?!"

Ryuuji was in pretty high spirits this morning, this little misunderstanding would not put him down. Last night call from Taiga gave him a boost of happiness, but that talk made him mull a little.

("Kawashima leaving? Must be work related, I heard her talking to her mother just another day too. She didn't look quite happy about it, though.")

He entered the class and dropped a package at Haruta's desk.

"Ah, Takasu!" Haruta's greeting was a bit cold. "What's this?"

"Made an extra bento for you, you have been buying your lunch at the cafeteria haven't you?"

"Takasu...dude...You're NOT MY TYPE!"

"BAKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"Pffft! Thing is you aren't buying food from that...(disgusting...)Mac Bento store anymore, are you? I guessed it was my fault, so please accept it."

Haruta warmed up immediately, manly-tears at his eyes. "Ohhh! You're such a nice guy, Takasu! It's ok! It's ok! Their food was kind of soggy anyway! But just for not happening misunderstandings..."

"What?"

"You really are not my type!"

"Could you cut it out?!"

Hisamitsu came around, apparently having already "forgiven" Ryuuji. "Hey, have you managed to get food from Takasu-kun? Lucky, man! If I could I would pay you for having meals like this sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah! Me the same!"

"Do you mean it?"

"Sure!"

Ryuuji was quiet for a bit after this, as contemplative, and giving sideways glances at times, he could see a very beautiful and sad girl watching clouds through the window, while the class was beginning.

0000000

"Tell me again why are we doing this."

"Stop whining, Takasu-kun. Tell him, Kitamura."

"It's fun! And we must watch for the well being of our classmates, of course, if one of them is acting weird..."

"But from all people, why are stalking... Haruta?!"

"Silence! You are too loud! Quick, behind that stand!"

"If it was Taiga, would it be ok for you to stalk her?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"QUIET!"

Truthfully, forcing Takasu to lurk at street corners was really calling unwanted attention, if not the police soon enough.

Hisamitsu peeked the way ahead and explained quickly.

"We used to live close, and usually took the same way going or returning from school. From sometime ago, however, I wouldn't meet him anymore. I thought it was because of her girlfriend at first."

"I saw them both near the train station sometime ago. She lives close by they said."

"Yes, she does, but me and Haruta too!"

"Eh?"

"Everytime we came this way lately, he would make an excuse and disappear."

"Well, he might be with his girlfriend?"

"Could be, but so I went to his house..."

"Man, why the suspense?..."

"He doesn't live there anymore! He had moved, but why would be he hiding it? And then I've seen something reeealy weird..."

("Boy, this is dumb...") Ryuuji was quite self-conscious with the suspicious looks he was getting by the passers crossing by. He looks around bashfully and spots someone.

"Dudes, keep on ahead, gotta do something." He then left unnoticed by the other two stooges.

"Look, Kitamura, it's like the other day, do you see it too?"

"Yeaaah... Why is he entering that big fancy car while looking around, as checking if he wasn't being seen, eh? What do you think, Ryuuji?"

"Takasu-kun?"

0000000

("Jeez, if she is so sensitive about being found by paparazzi why does she keep dangling around looking like freaking Michael Jackson?")

Hard to say what was more suspicious, the slim girl over muffled for the weather, hiding her face with big glasses and rising her collar, walking sideways, or the mean-looking thug in High School outfit quickly closing by.

"What are you doing?"

"Ahh! It's you! Will you stop scaring me? You... stalker!"

"To tell you the truth it is a bit ironic being called this way today..." He scratches his head. "Oh..." People around were already making calls...

"Let's get off the street. Do you want to eat something? Let's go."

"Hey!"

000000

"Sooo, what is it that you want to talk with me? Picking me at broad daylight like this... You should rein your urges, Takasu-kun..."

"Worried about you. Heard you leaving" Ryuuji explains deadpan, ignoring her malicious facade, drinking a smoothie.

"Ami-chan"'s face twitched slightly, but was quick back online.

"Worried about little Ami-chan? Little and cute me? I wouldn't want that savage tiger to listen that. What would she say?..."

"You got it wrong. I don't want to talk to you, I want to talk to the other one."

"Eh? What are you talking about? Listen, Takasu-kun, I have other things to do..." Confused and annoyed by his remark, she led out level-2, "Real Ami-chan".

"Not you either. The scared one."

"What?" Now she was just surprised, looking at him.

"That one! Humph, you make such a fuss about showing up a bad personality ... You really got fooled me for a time."

"I don't get you." She relaxed a bit, sighed and started sweetening her macchiatto. "Takasu-kuuun could be so cooold to Ami-chan sometimes? I figured you didn't care about me at all?""

"No, not like this again. Boy, you really give me the creeps!"

"Excuse me?"

"Like when we were doing cleaning service by the river last year. You were thoroughly drenched, shoeless, stepping in mud, freezing, pissed, but you managed to summon upon that such a smile from sheer will. Damn, it looked to me like you were being possessed!"

A killing aura was manifesting itself from the other side of the table. An avenging fist of fury was rising. "You really know how to charm a pretty girl with your words, Takasu..."

"But then, why the heck Kitamura is your friend? If you are really the jerk you think you are, how comes that guy loves you like a sister?"

"..."

"Taiga hated you first sight. Kushieda saw you were a fake on the spot."

Kawashima sighs a fake small laugh. "Hated?"

"Yeah, but not anymore. Call it animal instinct if you will... maybe I shoudn't say like this... But when that stalker really scared you, Taiga dropped any quarrel immediately to help you out. Kushieda even admires you. They, like me, may not have patience with your acts and antics, but we saw through you! For all that matters, I've never seen you do anything evil. You talk evil, never does evil. You have never failed us even when it put you in a bad situation. You care and watches for us all the time, for the grumpiest you may put up a front. For all the insufferable, narcissistic prick that you may be, you are a wonderful friend!"

"Your jaw has dropped."

"Eh?"

"Here, I had this made for you today. I was thinking I would meet you only tomorrow."

He hands down a rolled amplified photo from inside his bag. The same photo with the whole 3-C class they've sent Aisaka a month ago. Nudist and fool Yusaku falling on his face. Minori and herself trying to make that thug-faced idiot give a smile to her girlfriend... And behind the picture there were... Signatures, cute drawings, small messages and contacts from everybody from class.

"When did you have the time...?"

"We have a mutual relation who has some pull with the Student Council so we could print this... You were distracted. Kashii-chan got the signatures and everybody helped. You might be faking it at the beginning but I do believe you consider each one of those guys as your friend."

"..."

"You don't want to leave, do you?"

"No... My parents think I should get back to work... You see, I am a model since ever, and its really common on this field to start very young. I love my career, and I want to go back to it really. I came here to hide when there was that... situation with that creep, and... I don't know... A common life, a different life as just a kid, less responsibilities and mature "adult stuff", going to high school, with friends, foolish banters, and..." Her shiny eyes dropped a bit. ("You") Was what she didn't said. "I mean that's the time for me to have this life, even if for a short time..."

"I understand." He said looking to her with sympathetic eyes and smiling. Since when he was looking to her like that!? Since when he was holding HER HAND?!

She pulled it quickly and felt her face burning. ("What the hell?") He seemingly didn't notice, searching inside his bag again.

"You might as well go, you know?"

"W-What? Now that was just rude, Takasu! You should be saying you..., I mean, everybody doesn't want sweet Ami-chan to leave and..."

"What? No, you can go! Do your shootings, and other model things."

"..."

"And then come back! Easy like that, really!"

Ryuuji gives her a smaller picture. That was from the summer vacation at her villa... Midori's camera, she guessed. She at the side, astonishing, as aways. Kushieda and Yusaku doing some weird battle poses like two idiots. Taiga, bashful, awkward and annoying Taiga, so pretty and lost, was under Ryuuji's shadow already, probably unknowingly yet... And here he was, ignoring the camera, ignoring his flame Kushieda, ignoring even Ami-chan, if it was possible. He was looking below as afraid his clumsy little tiger would fall or something...

"Look at this photo. Those guys know you! No matter what the Magazines say about you. If you are taking photos in exotic places around the World. Or how famous you get or how rich or laureate. We know you may be a insufferable jerk at times and will tell it you to your face! If you are wrong, or mean, or selfish we surely will no let you easy about it. If no one else around knows your feelings, or you are lost, we will be there for you. Any time you need us. You are just a spoiled and conceited High School brat and our precious friend to boot, no matter what happens, got it?"

"Got it!" She was giving a shy smile, wiping some tear from one those shining puppy-eyes and that was the cutest she ever seemed to him.

"Good! Now confess to me, Kawashima!" He said bright-red and flexing his arms as bracing himself.

"WHAAAAT!? "Well, she was purple-red herself. "WHY SHOULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"B-Because I'm slow."

"Eh?"

"I'm dumb, I'm dense, insecure, and people I like got hurt because of me. You warned me about it so many times. If my friend Kawashima Ami had something to tell me that was making her sad since last year, I must hear it properly at least once, right? But no underhanded stuff, snides or ironies. You are a High School girl, Kawashima, this IS the time of your life to do such foolish things."

Ami inclined her head, for a while, her fists clenched. He wondered that what he said was quite stupid after all, but...

"I liked you! Maybe I still do! You treated me normal from the start! You don't ever take any of my crap seriously! You are the only guy besides Yusako to ever do it! You are a honest, caring person! Although... I never really had a chance from start and I do kind of like that stupid tiger, I'm not ashamed of those feelings, I'm happy for them, I'm happy because it's Takasu-kun!"

Ryuuji had his eyes wide, and his face burning. He bowed the most he could. "Kawashima-san, arigato! For those feelings! I can't reciprocate! But I'm happy and honored, because it's my friend's. It's Kawashima-san!"

They've looked at each other, both absolutely flustered and red but also happy. She gave him maybe the truest and sweetest smile she ever had...

"Click"

("CRAP! THE PLACE WAS TOO PUBLIC!")

Everyone at the other tables were looking at them and whispering. There was movement outside, someone with a camera!

"Well...Now it really got awkward..."

000000

"Message from Baka-chi? What want from me that stupid Chihuahua?"

"Taiga,

It's not my business that you had left, and Ami-chan could not care less about it. You keep selfishly doing things your way and getting everybody troubled about you. I was mad with you. You should have called. We could have talked about it. If you need me call me.

I'll leave town for some time, so I will not be around to watch over that lovesick mutt of yours. Ami-chan thinks you were pretty stupid and clumsy with him. He deserves better. Make up for him. I will know.

Things were more lively with you around, I guess. Come back soon.

Yours, Baka-chi."

"Annoying stupid Chihuahua... saying whatever she wants... her weird split personality is worse than ever... But, translating from "crapnese"... this message was kinda sweet? Wasn't it? Heck, she even signed "Baka-chi"? Hummmm..."

"Oneesan? Look at this magazine, wasn't this girl from your old school?"

"What? Gimme that, brat!"

SCANDAL: TEEN MODEL KAWASHIMA AMI CONFESSES TO LOCAL GANGSTER!

"BAKAAAAAA-CHIIIIII!"


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 06===All the World's Tsunderes**

"Err...What's about this atmosphere?"

Well, now Ryuuji knew how it felt. The whole 3-C class was putting him under such killing intent he was feeling crushed by it. The Celebrities Gossip Mag was out and about and EVERYBODY read it. Point is, as Ami-chan had decided do take a leave for some modeling jobs ( and maybe all the fuss that would come from that article was as good a reason to go as any), Ryuuji was all alone to take the heat...

Alone partially, since he had an accomplice to be revealed!

At the break, Kihara made the point of reading aloud the magazine in cruel details, setting up the torture fires, pinning Ryuuji at his desk in shame. The article itself was a bit off for not really stating any facts and even more for not showing evidences. It did mention the rising Teen Model Star Kawashima Ami confessing her love to an unknown gangster, and unbelievably being refused! (maybe more the reason for the wrath from the boys in class.) But all in retellings from witnesses, since no reporter made into the Cafe on time and no photo was taken. Here the more bizarre facts were. When people started pulling out cell phones to mob-shoot the couple, a red-haired ninja, dressed as a waitress, blocked all the lens views with swift movements of her tray and, when noticing paparazzi on the case, dropped a smoke screen bomb allowing the trio to evade the scene! The whole thing was so lamely described that was discharged as a hoax by the mag itself! Or as model Kawashima Ami described when refusing to comment the allegations, "Too idiotic to be taken seriously".

The thing went on, describing next future jobs offered to the Young Fashion Star and related things, but when the "Red-haired waitress Ninja" was mentioned, Kushieda suddenly received a hard attack of suspicious side glances. She was cool enough, whistling "Love Hina's theme" distractedly, however.

Kashii managed her more casual voice. "But so, Minori-chan, how did you get a smoke-bomb?"

"Oh, I wish! It was just a flour sac, more messy, same effect...Oopsy daisy!"

"SO IT WAS YOU!"

"Ara, ara, ara, you are too worked up about it." She said undisturbed. "You know those magazines! Takasu-kun was just giving Ami-chan the class' gift we all signed, remember? They've made up the rest to sell the scoop! I was there and kinda helped our friends out. I guess I've lost that part time job, but it's ok. I have to tone it down this year, anyway."

("Lost her job? Ahck!") As another stab of guilt knocked Ryuuji's face on his desk.

Mercifully, the class started. Ryuuji was so very shyly watching Kushieda for signs of grief or anger. She should have felt it, for when the teacher wasn't looking, turned to him, waved and... Well, it was like this:

("Death glare, "angry cute cat face", "thumb cuts throat","big puppy eyes", "sweet blushed happy face", "good job thumbs up for victory!") And as the teacher turns again, she is listening the class as if nothing happened... ("How does she do that? Well, I guess it meant "I'm mad at you", "Taiga's gonna kill ya" but "it was sweet and Ami-chan was so happy" so "I guess you did good"... How have I even understood that?!")

0000000

"Th-That was a close call."

Ryuuji got home without incidents. By that not counting having escaped school through the bathroom window from first floor. After that, avoiding detection by an angry High Schools student's mob required a new discovered detection-avoiding skill that would put Ami-chan jealous.

"Hi, Inko-chan, I'm home! What a day... Uff...It's not like it's their business even, but why people would be so stupid getting mad about some bull from a Gossip Magazine?... "

"EHHH? YOOO..."

"What's wrong, Inko-chan?"

BZZZT BZZZZT

"Oh, the phone... TAIGA!?"

"YOOOO'RE SCREWED?"

Well, it took a while. He managed to prepare dinner for Yasuko, who had just left for work, obliviously glorious in an alliterative leopard leotard. While for her poor son, the weather was still cold but after having listened so many times he was such "a baka dog in heat", Ryuuji had to open the balcony's door to breathe and soothe his burning earlobe and face.

"Wooow, man, could it get any worse?"

"Eh? Takasu-kun?"

"Hum?! OBASAN?!"

Taiga's Mother was facing him from the sidewalk. ("From where did she came from?")

"I was about to knock. Is your mother at home? I thought I've just saw her leaving although..."

("TAIGA'S MOM SAW YASUKO LIKE THAT?") He had not idea what Taiga could have told her mother about him and his family, what could she be thinking?

"Errr... Not right now. But would you like to come in? I've made dinner or I can serve tea and..."

"No, please, it's ok. I wanted to have a short talk with you if you have the time. Since you are alone at home, would you chaperon me around to a café nearby instead?"

"Su-sure..."

Ryuuji was still ready in school clothes, on one minute sharp he had refreshed himself and was bewilderingly escorting her would-soon-to-be mother-in-law.

("He seems nervous...good.") "Takasu-kun...Eh, Takasu-kun?"

"Oh? So-sorry... This right ear of mine is tingling for some reason... O-Obasan?"

"Ack! My leg, oops!"

"Got you! What is wrong?"

Ryuuji got her immediately as if he already waited for it. She had almost tripped over, she flash-glanced the fear of falling in her state, as her fashionable clothes would not disguise a fourth-month pregnancy.

"It's nothing, just a cramp, but..."

"Just a cramp, you're just like Taiga..."

Her eyes widened and she blushed from his sudden impertinence, but that kid wasn't looking. He was bearing her weight, walking her carefully to a chair at the Café and calling for the waiter.

"Wh-What?! Wa-wait!" She was in shock as her ankle was swiftly grabbed by those young hands!

"Humm... A cramp, massaging these way should warm and relax the muscles. Why were you still in heels anyway? Geez!"

Aisaka's mother was bewildered under the care of that child, no not child... She realized then, after he picked her up so quickly and while he was tending for her now. Was that way with Taiga? Did he treat her like that? And... how many times? She knew and worried so much about Taiga's clumsiness... She was one of the few people who knew the reasons her daughter would always wear those long up-the-knee socks. She was staring at that mean-looking young man, acting so nonchalantly but so carefully at the same, and wondered if he was also one of those people...

"O-Obasan... WHAT AM I DOING?!"

"Oh, did you noticed it just now...?"

She watched him in a half-vengeful way as Ryuuji squirmed in embarrassment at the other side of the table. The waiter brought what was requested.

"Eh? Orange juice?"

Taiga's mother was again surprised as that boy started stuttering about fluids ingest, potassium intake and need to stretch legs and such stuff. All awkward, red and sweating...

He was babbling the same things her own doctor was always nagging her about!

("What a weird kid") She smiled.

"Takasu-kun, I came here in order to settle things about the condo Taiga was living in."

"Settle?"

"Yes, I imagine you already know that my good-for-nothing ex-husband is in serious troubles involving money. Taiga asked me to help at least a little, and that child may be too kind at times, you know. I ended up buying it from him. It's an solid investment at this point, could be rented or sold later with profit."

"Selling the apartment?"

She studied his reaction, and went on. "I've been there today."

"Oh?"

"That's one of the reasons I wanted to talk with you, Takasu-kun."

"Why were you there?"

"What?"

("Got him!") "Do you deny?"

"...No, but why did you ask?"

"It's clean, one month or so without use and smells fresh like the morning... Taiga actually told me things about you, kid! But Taiga doesn't live there any longer, why have you been cleaning it?"

"..."

"Have you...been doing something funny at my daughter's apartment, kiddo?"

"NO! What?! Of course not. I could not let such good place to...get around dust...mold... And I guess I just wanted it ready for Tai... I mean, Aisaka-san, ma'am."

"Humph... Do you still have hope I will let my daughter stray away from me again? Come back here? For what? For you?"

"Do you remember that the first time we've met, I had to see my daughter turning her back to me, and then running away with you? Leaving also your mother crying by my side? I could never forget, nor forgive such act, young man."

"I must make it clear, boy. I do not accept this nonsense of yours. "Marriage?" You are two runts who doesn't know a thing about the world out of school, about responsibilities of work, family and even marriage. Did you really tried to elope? Do you know the consequences it could bring for both your lives? This "Engagement thing", I am Taiga's mother and I do not recognize it."

("Wooah. What's with his eyes?")

"It's ok, Obasan. I know I was childish and didn't think clearly at that time. I saw my mistake, and I will do better. My mother deserved better. Taiga deserves better. And you, Obasan, too. I respect your concerns about Taiga, and my best response is top them with mine. I'll not have her alone, in need or suffering by my side. I'll built my life with this in mind for this day to happen. You may never accept it, ma'am, but I will do it nevertheless."

"..."

"How are Taiga's knees?"

"Wha-excuse me?" Ryuuji was doing pretty fine until then, but that last one confused him. "Her knees? Is she hurt?"

"Two years ago, even before, she would be usually bleeding when coming home back from school each day. She used to hide her legs all the time... But..There were so few scars now when she came back, as if... something had happened and she would not fall so much anymore. But she is still a klutz, that daughter of mine, I could think someone hasn't allowed her to trip over, to get hurt..."

Seeing his lost expression she smirked.

"I don't recognize this engagement, I can't in good mind, but I recognize you, Takasu Ryuuji. My daughter is safe at home. Her wounds, and there were so many, they are healing, because she met you. I believe you may prove it to me, that I might be able to trust you with her care one day."

"I'll ma'am!"

"Don't get cocky."

"Oh..."

She meant as preparing to leave and he interrupted. "Obasan, if you may..."

"Yes?"

"...While you don't have a buyer for the condo, may I use it's kitchen for a while? It's big enough... I want to start something... To start fulfilling my compromises."

"You misunderstood."

"Hum?"

"I bought the apartment, but I won't sell it myself. It's on Taiga's name now, she will use it as she sees fit when she is older."

"I see..."

"Do you guarantee taking care of it?"

"Oh, of course."

"I guess it's for her sake to you are asking this. I am her guardian so I authorize it. Would I be wrong guessing you don't want me to comment it with Taiga?"

"Err, if it's all right."

"Yes. And would you not tell her the details of our little chat here also? I'm tired, don't need her jumping on my neck when I get home."

"I understand completely."

"I know you do."

As they left, the older woman would call a taxi, but turned to Ryuuji.

"About your mom..."

He froze, the leopard leotard flashed in his mind, should it be a problem?

"She raised you well...I saw that you are really close. I got even a bit envious back then..."

"..."

"Tell her I will show up to chat a bit. I wonder what she could tell me about you..."

"Errrr..."

"Maybe I should have accepted your invitation. I would have liked to taste your food. I guess Taiga is really missing it..."

"Anytime, Obasan."

000000

Later that night, Ryuuji was laid already, but his mind drowsy still rolling back the events of the day.

A message from Taiga at his phone buzzed him back.

"Stupid mutt, Okaasan said she went to see the apartment. She said you have met briefly."

"Yes"

"Was it all right?"

"Yes, I guess it went well."

"Good."

"Taiga?"

"What?"

"Are all women in your family Tsunderes?"

Maybe he should not have asked such a fool thing. In his mind he could interpret the following pause as a scene, where Taiga went goggling a Wikipedia page and as she read it, she would be increasingly blushing as the page should have a small picture of her aside at the definition of the term.

It took a while and came the answer:

"YES"


End file.
